Comment me voit-il ?
by Yaminoru
Summary: Sam et Dean viennent de finir une chasse. Sam, comme toujours, se questionne. Dean, comme toujours, s'énerve, essayant de comprendre. Sam l'inquiète. Sam s'inquiète... Et, dans un motel tout à fait banal, va se dérouler une scène qui les faisait rêver depuis toujours. Présence de WINCESTE Dean/Sam


Dans un petit village quelconque se trouve un motel quelconque. Dans ce motel, ce trouve des personnes communes… Et des personnes un peu particulières. Plus précisément, deux personnes des plus singulières. Deux hommes. Deux frères. Deux chasseurs. Un est plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns mi long, des yeux noisette, deux grains de beauté au coin des lèvres et seulement habiller d'un t-shirt bleu avec un caleçon. Alors que l'autre, plus petit, à des cheveux cours tirant vers le noir, des yeux d'un vert pomme, une barbe de deux jours et est habiller d'un simple caleçon bien qu'il porte toujours son collier préféré autours du cou. Son seul collier : une amulette chère a son cœur. Les deux hommes sont assis sur le bout du même lit, les pieds au sol, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains liées devant eux. Alors que leur regard son fixé sur… Sur un tas d'habit couvert de sang et d'un mucus non identifié. Le silence règne. Un silence pensant pour l'un, dérangeant pour l'autre et, avec une once s'incompréhension pour les deux. Le plus grand des deux, qui est, ironiquement, le cadet, est le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Comment on en est arrivé là… Tout aller bien alors…Pourquoi nos affaires se retrouvent aussi sale…

\- Te plain pas, tu avais fermé ta veste toi au moins… Tu as encore ton t-shirt de propre, rétorque le plus âgé dans une plaisanterie. Puis, c'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là…

\- -De ma faute ? Comment ça de « ma faute » ! S'offusque le brun. Ce n'est pas moi qui est pris ce monstre à la légère et qui l'est énervé !

\- Certes, mais tu aurais pu le tuer plus vite.

\- Dean ! Tu exagère ! Comment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'il pouvait cracher de la morve !

A ces paroles, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Alors, qu'à côté, le cadet ne put que l'observer en silence, appréciant se son même si, malgré lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se questionner… Ce que semble bien remarquer son frère car, ce dernier, calme son rire pour tourner son regard vers son petit frère avec plus de sérieux :

\- Sam… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas… ? Depuis l'épisode de Lucifer, tu réfléchis beaucoup…

\- Tout va bien. Je suis toujours en train de réfléchir.

\- Je sais ! Mais, là, ça m'inquiète ! s'exclame Dean, incapable de garder son calme alors que son frère lui cache, encore, des choses.

Je t'ai dit que ce n'est rien ! Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Je te le dirais si ça n'allais pas ! S'écris Sam en se levant, énervé à son tour.

\- A ouais ?! Comme avec tes pouvoirs ?! Comme avec Ruby ? Là aussi tu disais que tout aller bien ! Et tu as réveillé le diable en personne !

Sam ne sut quoi répondre, choquer. Il sait pertinemment qu'il avait merdé. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Il a réveillé le diable, le roi des enfers, Lucifer… Il avait but du sang du démon… Etait devenu comme les démons… Avait trahit son propre frère pour une démone qui le manipuler… Oui, Sam savait qu'il avait été plus que con, qu'il avait merdé comme pas deux… Il savait également que Dean ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance mais… Il avait espérer… L'espoir faire vivre, non … ? Même si, dans certain cas, il nous tue à petit feu…

En face de lui, Dean, toujours assis regrette déjà ses paroles. Il sait que son frère culpabilise déjà assez… Qu'il ne pourra jamais ce le pardonner, surtout s'il en rajoute une couche. Il sait que son frère s'est fait manipuler. Que son naïf petit frère à agit sous la peine et la colère puis c'est retrouvé perdu là dedans… Dans quelques choses qu'il ne comprenait pas encore… Dean sait qu'il n'a pas réussi à l'en empêcher et que c'est aussi de sa faute… Mais, malgré lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de douter. Et si son innocent petit frère se faisait à nouveau avoir ? Et si son adorable petit protégé avait encore des démons qui le guider ? C'est son rôle de grand frère de s'inquiéter, non ? Dean a aider à l'éducation de Sam, il la vu grandir, a toujours était là pour lui, à toujours veiller sur lui… Et, l'a toujours aimé plus que tout au monde… Plus que sa propre existence. C'est comme ça, Dean ne vie que pour Sam sans savoir la réciprocité non accepter de la chose… Car oui, même si Sam s'éloigne, il retrouve toujours son grand frère… Que se soit physiquement ou mentalement…

\- Sam… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Excuse-moi. Je sais qu-…

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas… Tu as raison… Le coupe Sam. Je… c'est de ma faute… J'ai été inconscient et idiot. Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas m'accorder sa confiance… Je… Je voudrais juste…

-… Qu'est ce que tu veux Sam ? le pousse doucement Dean. Je t'écoute. Parle-moi, je veux t'aider.

\- … Juste que… Que tu arrêtes de me regarder.

\- De… te regarder ? Comment ça ? Sam ! Comment voudrais tu que je le fasse ? Tu es mon frère ! Comment veiller sur toi sans ça ?!

\- Arrête ! C'est tout ! Laisse-moi en paix ! On n'a qu'un se séparé ! Je pourrais… je ne sais pas… Reprendre mes études !

\- Pardon ! Après tout ça tu veux encore fuir ! Pour pas que je te regarde ! Non mais tu délire là ! Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes de mon chant de vision !

\- Alors arrête de me voir comme un monstre ! finit par hurler Sam, ramenant un silence de plomb.

En effet, Dean est bouche-bée, les yeux écarquiller par la surprise alors qu'il fixe son petit frère. Ce dernier s'insulte pour cette révélation, baissant son regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. _Alors voilà se qui tracassé Sam…_ Ne put que réaliser Dean. Celui-ci s'avance doucement vers son petit frère, allant placer délicatement une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à relevé la tête et, ainsi, il peut plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux pommes se glissant dans ceux noisette avec une douceur surprenant le plus jeune.

\- Sam… Vois-tu, dans mon regard, une trace de peur ? Une trace de doute ? Une lueur de mépris ?

Hésitant, le brun observe son grand frère, cherchant une trace qui le pousserait à croire que Dean le prend pour un monstre. Mais il n'y voit rien de cela. AU contraire, il voit de la tendresse sans égale, un amour sans limite… Mais aussi une horrible peine que Sam déteste… Sam finit par tourner la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négativité, faisant sourire Dean qui reprit la parole :

\- Peut importe ce que tu as fait. Je veillerais sur toi. Ecoute moi bien Sam, enregistre le et ne l'oublie jamais, je t'aime. Et, quel que soit les décisions stupides que tu prends, je serais là pour te donner une bonne tourniole quand t'emprunte le mauvais chemin puis je t'aiderais. Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Les larmes viennent noyer les yeux noisettes avant de, lentement, couler le long des joues, arrêter par les mains poser sur celles-ci et essuyer par les pouces qui caresses la peau du jeune homme. Ce dernier, laisse passer quelques secondes de silence, de réflexion avant que, d'une voix tremblante, il ne demande :

\- Alors…Pourquoi ? Tu me l'avoir dit… Que je suis un monstre… Que je n'étais plus ton frère… Que tu ne voulais plus me voir…Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça, hein ? Je sais que tu étais énervé mais…Mais…

-Quand t'ais-je dis ça ? Jamais je n'aurais dit une telle connerie !

\- Quand tu m'as appelé… Quand je fuyais avec Ruby, avant que Lucifer ne ressuscite… Dans le message que tu m'as laissé.

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes avant que son visage ne soit décomposé par la fureur et qu'il ne s'écrit :

\- Encore un con de ces trou duc ! Putain d'ange ! Ce sont eux qui ont changé mon message ! Je vais les tuer, les torturer, les-

\- Alors, ce n'était pas vrai… ? Demande tout de même Sam.

\- Evidement que non ! Je t'avais envoyé des excuses !

Sam eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Dean, son grand frère, la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, c'était juste excusé… Ces paroles horribles qui lui avaient brisé le cœur n'étaient pas les siennes. Soulagé, il laisse son instinct parler pour lui. Aussitôt, sans même qu'il ne le réalise, ses lèvres se trouves coller à celle de son frère.

Den ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout… Les lèvres de son petit frère plaqué contre les siennes ! Son rêve de toujours vient de ce réalisé ! Son corps s'embrasse ! Mais pourquoi est ce si court ? Pourquoi son frère est déjà loin, même loin de son corps, à l'autre bout de la pièce ?

Sam est en train de bredouiller des excuses sans queue ni tête, cherchant une explication foireuse à donner. Mais Dean ne lui en laisse pas le temps, il comble la distance inutile qui les sépare pour se jeter sur les lèvres de Sam. Son petit frère à un gout délicieux, des lèvres esquissent. Depuis le temps que Dean rêver d'y gouter, de les dévorer. Même s'il aurait voulu que son adorable participe à ce baiser… Dean se contente de son état de son surprise en profiter un maximum avant de s'éloigner légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam :

\- Sam, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu ais en toi, ça n'a jamais changé les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime, bien plus qu'en simple frère.

\- M-mais… De-dean… Arrive à bégayer Sam, une fois la surprise passer. C'est mal…O-on est frère… C-c'est…

\- Rien à branler, le coupe Dean. On est des chasseurs de monstre. On a tué des démons. Et on envoie les anges se faire foutre. Tu crois qu'une étrangeté de plus à notre tableau des records va changer quelque chose ? Alors, pour une fois, tu envois ton cerveau en vacance, et tu me dis tes sentiments.

\- … tu ne vas pas encore me traiter de fille ? Plaisante Sam, à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Au point ou on en est.

Sans plus de parole, les deux frères se jettent l'un sur l'autre, scellant leur lèvre ensembles, enlevant les derniers vêtements pour laisser leur main parcourir l'autre. Ils se connaissent déjà par cœur, pourtant, ils semblent tout redécouvrir. Même la sensation de plaisir à faire l'amour. Leur bouche dévorant la peau de l'autre, la marquant, la montrant comme sienne. Bien que Sam fut plus timide que Dean… Qui, lui ne se prive pas de laisser même des traces de dents. Son petit frère est à lui. Point à la ligne. Personne ne pourra le lui piquer. Et si quelqu'un essaye, ange ou démon, diable ou dieu, il le payera. Chère. Très chère. De sa vie.

* * *

Voici ma première histoire posté sur ce forum. Je dois avouer que c'est plus un test qu'autre chose mais bon, j'espère tout de même que cette petite histoire vous à fait sourire ^^  
Excusé moi pour les sauts de ligne dans les dialogues, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il y a cela mais j'essaye d'y remedié.

Bonne soirée !


End file.
